Darkened
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Young Princess Apple sets off an epic journey to find her Older Sister Raven who's Dark Powers suddenly traps the entire Kingdom of Znada in an eternal Darkness. (Based on the beloved movie "Frozen")
1. Epilogue

The Moon shines in the dark, night sky, illuminating the Kingdom of Znada from below. The Kingdom was silent as its people slumber under the blanket of Darkness.

"Raven, wake up!" A young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin jumped off her bed and climbed into another bed being occupied by a little girl with black hair.

"Apple, go back to sleep." The other girl said.

"But I can't." Apple slumped on her older sister, "The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Raven playfully pushed her sister on the floor. But she wasn't ready to give up yet, as an idea struck her.

"You're it." Apple told Raven, causing her to smile.

* * *

Apple ran across the halls dodging her sister, until she tagged her in a playful hug in the middle of the Garden, causing both girls to laugh and fall on the grass.

"Aw." Apple said as she stared at the Moon, "The Moon's lonely."

"Not for long." Raven replied. She raised her arms and a ball of light danced in her hands before shooting it at the sky. Stars appeared before gathering on the Moon, creating a happy face.

Apple laughed in delight. Unlike most children, Raven was born with Magic and she loved nothing more than using it to make her little sister happy.

"Watch this." Raven said as both girls stood up and she stomped her foot on the ground, causing the flowers to bloom.

Soon the girls were gathering twigs, flowers, branches, and leaves which they gathered on a bush, making it look like a dragon.

"Hi! I'm Nevermore and I want to be your best friend." Raven said in a deep voice.

"I love you, Nevermore." Apple tackled the "dragon" in a hug.

The girls then made a makeshift boat and rode it around the small pond in the Garden using a wind conjured up by Raven's magic. Next, Apple played on the slide Raven created for her and landed on a trampoline she also created. Raven created multiple trampolines for her to jump on. Unfortunately, Apple was gaining speed, making it hard for Raven to catch up that she slipped before making another trampoline for Apple to land on. As Apple was about to fall, Raven conjured up a pillow for her to safely land on... after accidentally blasting her unconscious on the head!

"Apple?" Raven tried to nudge her little sister awake, but her eyes widened in horror as a sliver of Apple's hair turned grey. Soon every plant around her began to wither at a fast rate, "Mama! Papa!"

"Raven!" The King cried as he and the Queen rushed towards Raven, "This is getting out of hand."

"It was a accident." Raven said, still cradling Apple before handing her to her Mother.

"She's hardly breathing." The Queen gasped.

"I know where we have to go." The King scanned through several rows of book until he grabbed the book he was looking for. He flipped through several pages until he came across a picture of a magician healing a person along with a map pointing to a particular destination.

The entire family rode on horses, Raven with the King, Apple with the Queen, as they headed out into the woods, right into a hidden village filled with colorful yet crazy-decorated houses. It seamed deserted until a group of people dressed in colorful clothing appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Royal Family with curiosity. Their leader, a man with wild grey hair, a beard and grey eyes wearing glasses, and a maroon coat, appeared before the family.

"Born or cursed?" He asked as he turned to Raven.

"Born." The King replied, "And they're getting stronger."

"As I have feared the worst." The leader said.

"But you can help them right, Grandpa Giles?" A little girl with curly turquoise hair with purple highlights looked at the leader with pleading eyes.

"My dear Maddie, I must erase the memories to reverse what has been done. But do not fear, for it is only the magic, not the fun." Giles conjured up the memories of Apple in a ray of light and altered the surroundings so that it looked like the girls were playing indoors instead of outdoors before returning them into her mind.

"She won't remember I have Magic?" Raven asked.

"It's for the best." The King assured.

"Listen, Raven; " Giles conjured up an image of an older Raven using her Magic, "Magic is a gift that brings forth cheer. However, there is also darkness when one feels fear. In order to fix what has been broken from the start, Darkness can only be warmed by the light, the light born from the pureness of the heart." The image darkens as the Magic turned dark, harming those around it until light appears and illuminated the darkness away.

"We'll protect her." The King hugged Raven, "We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Apple."

* * *

A few days have passed since that incident and the Castle became silent. Apple couldn't remember the last time the gates were opened or the last time she spent time with her Older Sister who have kept to herself ever since she moved out of the nursery and into her own room. Every day, she would knock on her door, urging her to play outside, but she would always refuse, leaving Apple bored and lonely.

Days turned to Weeks, and then Months, and then Years and everyday, Apple would urge her Sister to play with her, which she always refuses in fear that she would harm her Sister again with her Magic which were getting stronger that she always have to wear gloves to conceal them from everyone, including her Little Sister.

At the point when the girls were in their teens, the King and Queen set off for a Diplomatic Meeting overseas. Both girls separately bid their parents good-bye who promised to return soon. Of course, on the night of their departure, there was a huge storm...

* * *

The Kingdom of Znada was silent as its people mourn the lost of their beloved King and Queen. Everyone came to the funeral, all except Raven.

Apple sadly walked the empty hall of the Castle towards her Sister's room.

"Raven?" She knocked as she sadly slumped on the floor, "It's just you and me now. Whatever are we going to do?"

From inside her room, Raven silently cried for her parents as small stars floated in place, while her Sister cried on the other side, alone once again.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I was hoping for a story like this to come up, but noone thought of making one, so I did. Enjoy.**

**The End is just the Beginning. =)**


	2. For The First Time In Forever

Three years have passed and the Kingdom of Znada was filled with cheers and celebration. Royals from different Kingdoms have traveled for days by boat to gather for the day everyone was waiting for.

"Good Morning Your Highness." A servant knocked at Apple's door, "It's..."

"IT'S CORONATION DAY!" Apple burst out the door and spun the servant around. She was so excited; it was Raven's Coronation, the day she becomes Znada's new Queen. It was also the day they were going to open the gates! Apple smiled as she watched the servants prepare everything for the party, "_The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._"

"I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet 'The One'?" Apple said to a little bird. She dreamt of the Night when she meet a special someone, and that night will be tonight (although she overdreamt it when she was "practicing" on a head bust and accidentally flung it on a cake), "_Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair, I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance._"

Meanwhile, while Apple was getting excited, her soon-to-be-crowned sister was not.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know._" Raven reminded herself. She practiced curtsying in front of a royal until she accidentally slipped, causing her Magic to make a bunch of flowers to wilt. She calmed down a bit after reminding herself that it was only for today. She placed on her gloves and opened her door, ready to face the crowd of people she will only meet for tonight, "_But it's only for today. It's agony to wait. Tell the guards to open up... THE GATES!_"

"_THE GATES!_" As the gates opened, Apple quickly ran through the crowd of people entering the Palace. She was so happy greeting each one of them. Nothing could ruin this perfect day for her, "_For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love! I know it all ends tomorrow,So it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, Nothing's in my way!_"

Suddenly, she bumped on something, causing her to fall on her back, into a small rowboat. Luckily, a horse's hoof prevented it from drifting away.

"Hey! Watch where you going." Apple said, annoyed.

"Sorry." The young man with orange hair and olive green eyes riding the horse came down and offered Apple a hand, "My apologies. Are you alright?" For a minute there, Apple lost her anger.

"Oh, yeah. Don't, don't worry about it." Apple said as he helped her up, while she stared at his eyes for a few moments before curtsying, "Princess Apple of Znada."

"Princess?" The young man bowed before her, "Prince Sparrow of Pravanca."

The horse bowed too, causing the boat to tip, causing Apple to fall on Sparrow. The boat tip again, this time causing Sparrow to fall on Apple.

"Well this is awkward. Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Apple said as Sparrow helped her up again. That's when the bells began to ring, "The Coronation's starting! Thanks for your help. Will I see you again?"

"Well, I didn't come to Znada for nothing." Sparrow replied.

"Great." Apple waved goodbye, constantly bumping into things, "See you there."

Sparrow waved goodbye, and so did his horse... causing the boat to fall in the water right on top of the Prince. He lifted the boat up and just smiled dreamily at Apple's direction.

* * *

**Hey there everyone! I need ideas for the Kingdom names, especially one that's as funny as Westleton (or Weastle Town). Any ideas are welcome. ;)**


	3. Surprises

Everyone gathered at the Throne Room where Raven sat on the throne before the crowd with Apple by her side.

"Your Majesties and Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor that we are all gathered here to celebrate this momentous occasion." The Bishop of Znada proclaimed as he placed the crown on Raven's head, "Behold her Majesty, Queen Raven of Znada."

Everyone clapped as the Newly-Crowned Queen stood before them. Soon, the entire Castle was filled with Music as the guests danced with glee. Apple watched from afar alongside her sister. For a moment, both remained silent to each other.

"You look beautiful." Raven commented on Apple.

"Oh. Thanks." Apple flustered. This was the first time they ever spoke in years, "You look beautiful-er. I mean, beautiful too. You smell that?"

"Yeah." Raven sniffed a familiar aroma in the air, "Smell's like,"

"Chocolate!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time, causing both of them to laugh.

"Your Highnesses," A servant appeared before them alongside a man with blond hair, "may I present Prince Daring of Chastica."

"As Prince, it would be an honor to have your first dance as Queen." Daring bowed only to stagger at his feet as his crown was about to fall down. Both the Queen and Princess of Znada giggled as he tried to prevent his crown from falling.

"Thank you. But I don't dance." Raven then motioned at her sister, "But my sister does."

"Well lucky you." Daring dragged Apple to the dance floor before she could protest. Lucky for her, he was a terrible dancer (as evident of him stepping on her feet and constantly bumping into each other), "Better than being locked up in the Castle, huh?"

"Actually..." Suddenly, Apple bumped into a black haired girl with white and mauve highlights.

"Hey!" The girl complained as she turned to face Apple with a look of annoyance, "Too locked up to watch your step?"

"Sorry." Apple apologized, "I..."

"Princess Duchess of Razzleton, trading partner or Znada." The girl stroke a pose, "Heir to the Razzleton Throne, unlike you Miss-Second-Child."

"I never really a..." Apple protested.

"Whatever." Duchess snaps, "I bet this is why you never left your precious castle; why go out and get along with people when you have everything your heart desires?"

"Not everything." Apple sighed, "I got to go. It was nice meeting you both. Have a safe trip back to Chastica and Rattle Town."

"Razzleton!" Duchess corrected.

"Apple, wait." Daring called only to bump on a servant serving tea, causing tea to spill all over him.

"So how did it go?" Raven asked as Apple returned.

"Well he was, 'charming'." Apple fibbed, "I guess its just you and me now, just like the good old days."

"Actually," Raven felt uneasy telling her sister how she wanted to keep her distance, mostly due to her secret, "with my duty as Queen, I don't think,"

"You don't think what?" Apple asked, hurt. Raven just kept her gaze down, causing Apple to walk away.

This just wasn't the night she dreamt of. She couldn't make any friend. She couldn't even have a nice chat with her sister. It was most unlikely she couldn't find true love... until she almost tripped on the floor if not for a familiar hand.

"Might I be of assistance?" A familiar face asked.

"Sparrow." Apple beamed as the two suddenly danced. Apple couldn't stop herself from staring into Sparrow's eyes as he led her gracefully through the dance floor into the balcony where they stared at the starry night.

"What's with this?" Sparrow asked, twirling Apple's grey lock of hair.

"It's been like that as long as I can remember." Apple replied.

"I like it." Sparrow complimented, causing Apple to blush, "Must be lucky to only have one sister. Try living in a Castle with 12 older brothers, and some of them wouldn't even know you exist."

"Aw. It's too bad we weren't born siblings." Apple blushed brighter, "I mean, it would be nice to have one sister... maybe a girlfriend... who's just a friend... I mean..."

"That would be nice." Sparrow commented, "What are we even doing here? This is your one night of freedom. We should be out there in the big outside world. Or atleast outdoors."

"I know just the place." Apple dragged Sparrow from the Throne Room into the Palace Gardens.

"Wow." Sparrow gaped at the tiny forest in front of him filled with trees with flowers in full bloom and fireflies dancing in the night, "This, this is incredible."

"My Sister and I used to visit this place everynight," Apple remembered, "before they closed the gates."

Sparrow couldn't help but gaze at Apple in the moonlight. Apple in return couldn't help but gaze at how the moonlight sparkles in Sparrow's eyes. Soon, the two find themselves enjoying each other's company in the small forest (while the music "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo plays in the background); Sparrow picked a flower from a bush to give to Apple, but only to find that she disappeared in plain sight. Apple hid behind a tree and giggled as Sparrow began searching for her. When Sparrow was almost close to finding her, she darted to the opposite corner before skipping on the rocks by the small flowing river. She almost slipped, if not for Sparrow catching her. Then, a swarm of fireflies encirled the two in a shape of a heart. Soon it was Apple's turn to find Sparrow. She heard a rustle behind a bush and, assuming it was Sparrow, opened it up, only to find a pair of rabbits. She was to busy admiring their cuteness that she didn't notice Sparrow until he held unto her and twirled her around, laughing. The two stared at each others' eyes for a long time, until...

"Can I say something crazy?" Sparrow knelt and held Apple's hand, "Will you marry me?"

" Can I say something crazier?" Apple smiled, "Yes."

* * *

Sparrow and Apple returned to the Castle and searched for Raven to tell her the good news.

"Apple." Daring suddenly appeared before Apple, grinning, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Maybe you and I could..."

"Thanks but no thanks. We're in a hurry." Apple interrupted as she and Sparrow went along their way, leaving Daring in disbelief.

"Well," Duchess huffed and stopped Apple on her tracks, "I hope you weren't planning on an apology."

"Oh don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes, right?" Apple replied. She and Sparrow continued searching for Raven, leaving Duchess in shock and furious. The couple eventually found Raven entertaining the Dignitaries until Apple called out to her, "Raven! May I present to you Prince Sparrow of Pravanca."

"Your Highness." Sparrow bowed.

"Okay. Remember when we always dream of our Prince Charmings and run off to the sunset and... I'm going to cut to the chase, after all it's gonna take a few seconds, or minutes or hours... I don't even know what I'm saying which is different from what I'm really trying to say... You know what? I 'll just say it now. Right now." Apple took a deep breath and held Sparrow's arm, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

At first, everything was silent... until Raven suddenly laughed.

"Very funny, Apple. For a moment there, I thought you were..." That's when Raven realized Apple wasn't joking by the look on her face, "Might I have a talk with you?"

Apple hastily followed her sister to one side of the room where no one could disturb them, "Look I know this is all crazy..."

"Its more than crazy." Raven cut her off, "You can't just marry a total stranger."

"Sparrow isn't a total stranger. We just spent the entire night in the Garden." Apple sighed, "It was love at first sight."

"What do you even know about love?" Raven argued.

"More than you know about being alone." Apple replied.

"At least I'm not marrying someone I just know for one night." Raven argued.

"At least he understands what it's like to be left alone and feeling unappreciated." Apple argued, "Why can't you at least be happy for me? All those years we were locked-up and you never said one word to me."

At first, Raven felt guilty. Suddenly, a servant appeared before them.

"Your Highness, the Delegates await your presence." The servant said.

"The party's over." Raven said firmly, "Close the gates."

"What? Raven, no. No." Apple hurriedly caught up to Raven to stop her but only got one of her gloves.

"Hey! Give that back." Raven tried snatching her glove back but Apple refused.

"Please. I can't live like this anymore." Apple begged.

"Then leave." Raven replied.

Apple just gaped in surprise as Raven sadly headed for the door, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Apple." Raven demanded.

"No!" Apple had had it with her sister. She needed answers, "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the whole world out? Raven, what are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Raven suddenly shot a beam of light from her ungloved hand to the floor, causing Apple to slip and to be caught by Sparrow.

Everyone stood in shock at the revelation, especially Raven who suddenly stood in fear now that her secret was revealed.

"Sorcery." Duchess stated, "I knew there was something suspicious about all this."

Raven hurriedly opened the door and left the Ballroom, leaving her sister shocked.

"Raven?" All these times, Apple wanted to know why her sister has been ignoring her. And now she knew...

* * *

**Okay, I forgot to mention this before but Apple's and Raven's coronation dresses are based of their legacy day outfits. Their new dresses during Apple's quest to bring her sister back are their basic outfits.**


	4. Let it Go

Raven ran into the Courtyard, only to be greeted by the excited cheers of her subjects. She hesitated at first, but upon hearing her sisters voice, she made a mad dash through the crowd, hoping to find the nearest exit. Unfortunately, her subjects were to excited to meet her than let her pass. Due to tension, Raven suddenly caused a blooming tree to wilt and sprout ominous thorns upon contact, and right in front of spectators!

"Please, stay away!" Raven pleaded. The townspeople agreed, but only out of fear.

"Raven!" Apple rushed towards her sister. But when Raven saw the guards behind her, her panic caused her to create a small earthquake when she took a step backwards.

"Monster!" Duchess cried when she accidentally tumbled on to ground.

Raven quickly made her way through the courtyard and found herself outside the palace walls, ignoring her sister's plea. Just when she thought she has nowhere else to go due to the body of water in front of her, her feet suddenly touched the water. Only then she realized that she was literally walking _on _water! No matter how much she ran, her feet never sunk at the bottom of the water, and no matter how much her sister called out to her, she never look back.

"Raven!" Apple cried, only to be hold back by Sparrow. She could only watch as her sister disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"The Fjords." Sparrow eyes widened at the sight before him; ominous plants began sprouting out of the waters, entangling every ship in sight. More trees began to wilt and thorny vines sprouted out of nowhere in a fast rate. Even the Palace Garden began losing its enchanting glow and turned into a haunting forest.

As Apple and Sparrow returned to the Courtyard, people were already panicking at the appearance of sinister black clouds darkening the night sky, even blocking the Moon out. What topped off the mass hysteria was the sound of lightning.

"It's the end of the World!" Duchess cried before pointing an accusing finger at Apple, "You! I knew you were out to get me, but this is ridiculous!"

"I have nothing to do with this." Apple protested, "And neither is my Sister."

"She nearly tried to kill me!" Duchess protested.

"You tripped on the ground." Sparrow corrected.

"But what happened tonight was because of me." Apple announced, "This day was suppose to be perfect and I ruined it for everyone, especially my Sister. And I'm willing to do anything to bring her back and fix everything. Bring me my horse."

"I'm going with you." Sparrow said, "It's too dangerous."

"I need you here." Apple said, "I leave Prince Sparrow in charge of Znada until I return."

"Please come back safe." Sparrow asked as she took her hand, knowing there was no way of stopping her.

"I will." Apple promised as she mounted on her horse and rode off to find her Sister, not knowing of the dangers she will face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest peak of the tallest Mountain, Raven wandered alone. All those years of concealing her powers, of all nights, this was the night she revealed her true self to everyone she tried to protect; a Monster, "_The Moon glows white in the sky tonight, not a human to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The stars are glowing unappreciated now. I tried to keep it in, I just don't know how. Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._"

She looked at her other hand, still gloved. Then, she suddenly realized, "_Well now they know! Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold in back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam that door. I don't care what they'll do or say. Let the shadows rise! The dark never bothered me anyway._"

Now that she was alone, she could finally do what she want. With her hands free, and ungloved, she can finally release the magic she has been concealing. She even crafted a dragon from a boulder! Now it was time to see what else her magic could do, "_It's funny how some distance, made everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get me here at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No rights no wrongs, no rules for me. I'm free!_"

Raven used her magic to levitate a few vines to form a flight of stairs. Once she stepped on them, they soon transformed from vines to a more elaborate staircase as if it was made of glass, "_Let it go. Let it go. I'm one with the stars in space. Let it go. Let it go. It's the darkness one must face. Here I stand. Here I stay. Let the shadows rise!_"

Once she arrived at the end of her staircase, she stomped on the floor and a symbol of a star appeared. From there sprouted an enormous palace, " _My power's coursing through every sliver of my soul. I'm starting to feel the magic I once hidden long ago. One thought explodes into a starry blast. I'm never going back. The past is the past!_"

Raven took off her crown and tossed it aside. Then she untied her ponytail and let it flow before creating a new gown for herself. She walked outside the balcony to admire the artwork she could never create during her past isolation, "_Let it go. Let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go. Let it go. The perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the brand new day. Let the shadows rise!_"

All those years of concealing her powers were over. She no longer have to worry about hurting anyone with her Magic, now that she was finally free, "_The dark never bothered me anyway._"

Raven smiled as she entered her newly-built palace and closed the door behind her.


	5. The Search

"Raven! Raven! Raven it's me, your Sister Apple, who didn't mean to make you trap our kingdom in darkness and misery. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. " Apple searched far and wide for her sister on horseback but her sister was nowhere to be seen, "Of course none of this would happen if she just told me her secret."

As she rode further, she didn't realize that she went deeper in the darker side of the woods, until she heard the mysterious echoing sounds.

"Raven?" Apple called out, meekly and nervously as she glanced at her surroundings. Suddenly, a shadowed creature swooped down out of nowhere, its claws heading for Apple!

Luckily the young princess was able to duck out of harm's way before her horse reared in fear and ran. The young princess gasped in horror as a flock of vicious owls were coming after her. An even bigger owl appeared in front of her, scaring her horse so much that it bucked her off before running away, leaving its rider to fend for herself.

Apple prepared herself for the worst... that's when she heard a high-pitched scream followed by an eerie shadow appearing from a corner. The sight frightened the birds away as the shadow crept closer, revealing the owner to be a frightened girl with purple-highlighted turquoise hair.

"Run away!" The girl cried. Apple was about to ask why, until she saw a dark purple dragon heading straight for her!

Apple ran as fast as she can, but the beast swooped in and grabbed the hood of her cape! The dragon flew high before opening its claws. To its surprise, it only grabbed the cape, its owner nowhere to be seen. The creature, in disgust, let the cape fall on the ground before flying away, not noticing the cape being pulled away by a shadowed hand before being presented to Apple who was hiding behind a tree.

"Thank you." Apple said.

"Delighted." The turqoise haired girl Apple met earlier said with a grin. She personally returned her cape before excitedly shaking her hand, "Madeline is the name, but call me Maddie is just the same."

"I'm, Apple." Apple smiled.

"Apple?" Maddie gasped before bowing at her feet, "Now Earl Grey, don't be rude."

A small grey mouse emerged from the girl's hat. Upon seeing Apple, he gave a squeaky gasp before also bowing down.

"My, have you grown." Maddie complemented, "But what's our dear princess doing in a night like this?"

"I'm looking for my Sister." Apple replied.

"The Queen?" Maddie asked before spotting the dragon's shadow. She grabbed Apple's hand and led her away.

Unfortunately for them, the dragon heard them and was flying towards them!

The girls ran as fast as they could, only to come to a dead end. A blast of wind signaled the dragon's landing. It crept closer towards the two girls as they prepare for the worst. The dragon raised its claw and...

"Tag! You're it." The dragon poked Maddie before running away laughing towards a tree.

The two girls stared at each other in confusion, until Maddie spoke, "Well, you heard him. Tag! You're it!"

Maddie ran away laughing leaving Apple in confusion. Apple walked over to the dragon who was "hiding" behind a tree. Now that she saw the beast up close, he wasn't really as big as she imagined him to be. In fact, he's almost the same size as her, only taller.

She tagged the dragon before running away as the creature laughed in delight and spread its wings, flying towards Maddie. He raised a claw, and tagged Earl Grey. The little mouse scampered out of Maddie's hat and crawled towards Apple, tickling her in the process before tagging her.

Everyone was having so much fun tagging each other that they fell on the ground, laughing.

"Hi!" The dragon said in front of Apple's face, "I'm Nevermore, and I want to be your Best Friend."

"Nevermore?" Apple sat up as she recalled the name before, "Oh right. Nevermore. I'm Apple and this is Maddie and Earl Grey."

"Hi Maddie!" Nevermore shook Earl Grey's paw with his claw before shaking Maddie's hand, "Hi Earl Grey."

"Um, I'm Maddie. He's Earl Grey." Maddie corrected with a grin.

"Nevermore, did Raven created you?" Apple asked.

"Raven?" Nevermore asked before remembering the name, "Oh yeah. Nicest person ever. Crafted me from a boulder."

"I need to find Raven so that she could return Znada to its former glory." Apple explained.

"What do you mean..." Maddie's eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Oh. So you know now."

"Huh?" Apple asked in confusion.

"I know someone who could help." Maddie said.

It wasn't long until the two girls and one mouse found themselves riding on Nevermore as he flew across the sky.

"I've always dreamt of riding a dragon." Apple cried in glee, "But I never knew it would be even more exciting riding a real one!"

"So, what made the Queen all cray-cray?" Maddie asked.

"It's my fault." Apple explained, "I met this prince. He was charming, we hang out, he proposed, I accepted and she didn't. Then I got mad, then she got mad..."

"Wait." Maddie interrupted, "You were going to be married to someone you just met?"

"It's called 'True Love'." Apple replied, "Anyway, she stopped the party, I didn't want to. Then I got even more mad and then she got even more mad but only after I took off her glove and..."

"Has anyone ever told you that it takes time to make a relationship work before marriage?" Maddie asked.

"Well, we spent almost the whole night together." Apple sighed, "And I cherished every moment of it with my one, true... Whoa!"

Apple and Maddie held on tight as Nevermore quickly made a dive and stopped in front of a big flower.

"Well isn't that one lovely flower." He commented.

"And big." Apple added as she sniffed the top and suddenly sneezed. She turned around, and was surprised to see more giant flowers.

Suddenly, Maddie jumped off Nevermore! Luckily, she took off her hat, got an umbrella out of her hat, opened it and slowly landed on the ground, and cried, "I'M HOME!"

As her cry echoed through the night, people dressed in colourful and wild-styled clothes emerged from out of nowhere and welcomed Maddie home. Some even gave her hugs as Apple and Nevermore landed on the ground.

"It's the Princess!" A child cried and the other kids gathered around Apple and toppled her in one big group hug. Even Nevermore was covered in happy, little children as they gave him a belly tickle.

"Grandpa Giles!" Maddie cried and ran towards her Grandfather.

"Maddie my Dear, I'm so glad you're okay." Giles embraced her Granddaughter. That's when Earl Grey crossed his paws, "And so is Little Earl Grey."

Earl Grey squeaked in satisfaction before jumping on top of a little girl's hand and being fed cheese.

"Uh, hi." Apple approached Giles, "I'm..."

"My Dear Princess." Giles interrupted as he examined her, "My, have you grown. It has been years, you know. But there's a reason why you're here; it is your sister, The Queen, I fear."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Znada, things were aren't in their brightest...

A woman and her two children, a boy and a girl, were running away as fast as they can. Suddenly, the boy tripped and got his leg tangled in a vine, that is, until Sparrow slashed it with his sword.

A few minutes later, he arrived back at the Castle with the family where two servants appeared before them.

"Stay with the others." He told the family as he handed them to the servants.

"Thank you, Your Highness." The woman said.

"Sparrow!" Duchess called, not sounding too happy, "Do you expect us to sit idly while we helplessly hope that the Princess would quickly return with the Queen and fix this mess she made? How do we even know they're in cahoots with each other? Far I know..."

"Now hold on there." Sparrow cut her off, "You heard perfectly well of what she said and _will _ have faith in her as I have faith that you will not say nothing more against the Princess. Otherwise..."

"Prince Sparrow." A guard called.

Sparrow quickly got outside, just in time to witness two guards trying to calm down a frightened horse. Noticing the horse was Apple's, he quickly ran to the animal and calmed it down.

"Easy boy. Where's Apple?" Sparrow looked at the direction of the forest and made a shocking realization, "Princess Apple is in trouble. I need volunteers to help me look for her and Queen Raven."

"I volunteer my bodyguards!" Duchess called as more offered their services to the search. That's when she whispered to her two bodyguards, "Keep an eye for the Princess and the Queen. And when you do, don't hesitate..."

"I volunteer as well!" Daring offered, suspicious of Duchess. After all her accusations on Apple, why would she even lend a helping hand? Or her bodyguards'?

* * *

"I just couldn't believe my sister had powers and she never told me about it." Apple said. Giles personally invited Apple to their home. Apparently, even their flying teacups and hovering furniture weren't cheering her up.

"It was quite hard for her to say." Giles explained as he poured Apple a cup of tea. Suddenly, the fog from the tea formed into an image of two little girls playing, until one of them got hit by a magical force, "But it all happened on that very tragic day. 'Darkness can only be warmed by the light born from the pureness of the heart' I spoke. Yet her fear grew 'til this very night, thus her Magic once again awoke."

"Light born from the pureness of the heart?" Apple pondered before realizing, "Love. That's it! The light born from the pureness of the heart! It's Love! All I have to do is show Raven that I care, then she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. Then she can bring light back to Znada and I can have my Happily Ever After Wedding with Sparrow."

"True Love have you discovered, but is True Love you can truly acquire?" Giles asked but Apple was so lost in thought as she dreamt dancing with Sparrow in her Wedding gown that she didn't realize that she was dancing with Earl Grey.

"I just know it's True Love." Apple gasped, "I have to go. I have to keep searching for Raven. I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Maddie assured, "Don't go all panicky. Everything's gonna be fine as long as you're with Good Old Maddie."

"Oh my Dear Maddie," Giles showed concern for his Granddaughter's safety.

"She needs all the help she needs." Maddie pleaded, "At least that's what a true friend can do indeed."

"I pray you come back home safely." Giles embraced his Granddaughter before she grabbed Apple.

"But first, we need to get you a new outfit." Maddie pulled Apple out of the room, leaving Giles to pour himself a cup of tea. The steam from the tea formed into an image of a heart.

"If only Princess Apple knew, then she would found her True Love true." Giles said as the steam heart broke into two before disappearing.


	6. A Dark Reunion

As the Sun rose on the next day, the large flower village of the Wonderlandians was bustling with excitement as Apple appeared before them with Maddie and Earl Grey by her side (along with a new look that is suitable for traveling). The crowd wished them good luck on their trip as they made their way to Nevermore, who was given one farewell tickle hug.

"Come on Nevermore." Apple teased, "We have to go."

Once the three mounted on Nevermore, he took off as the crowd waved them good-bye.

"Okay, here's what we'll do;" Apple explained her plan, "Once we find my sister, I'm going to talk to her."

"And?" Maddie asked.

"Then I'll tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid now that I know and that I understand because we're sisters." Apple continued, "Then she'll approve of me being wedded to Sparrow and I can finally have my Happily Ever After. Now keep your eye out for anything _magical_."

"There it is!" Nevermore cried, "Home Sweet Home!"

Maddie and Apple turned towards his gaze and were stunned by what they saw; right below them was a palace that looks as if it was made entirely of violet crystals. Once Nevermore landed, Apple quickly climbed the staircase leading to the Palace. She stopped once she reached the doors to the Palace but soon found herself hesitating whether she should knock or not.

"Relax." Maddie said, "We got your back."

Apple smiled and was about to knock when the doors magically opened themselves. The group entered the palace and became awed at the elaborate design personally made by Raven's Magic.

"Raven?" Apple called her sister's name but she was nowhere to be found. Then she heard a sound followed by a faint glow from above and climbed the stairs to the next floor. There stood Raven making flowers bloom with her Magic. In glee, Apple once again called her sister's name, "Raven!"

"Apple?" Raven cringed as she turned to face her sister, "I..."

"Raven its okay." Apple assured, "Everything is going to be fine, now that I know."

"Now that you're here, it's not." Raven replied.

"I know. I was afraid at first." Apple gestured at Raven's palace, "But after meeting Nevermore and seeing what you've done, it's just..."

"Nevermore?" Raven asked. At that instant the dragon landed right next to Apple.

"Hey!" Nevermore cried.

"Hope you don't mind us 'dropping by'." Maddie said as she jumped off Nevermore.

"Nevermore?" Raven asked remembering the dragon she crafted from a boulder, "You're alive?"

"Livelier than ever." Nevermore replied as he breath fire only to slip and fall on the floor much to the girls' amusement.

"We can work this out, Raven." Apple said, "Just like before."

Raven almost consented to the idea, if not for the grey streak on Apple's hair which brought back bad memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sparrow was leading the search party for Apple when they came across the crystal palace, only to spot two familiar figures on the upper floor.

"Queen Raven! Princess Apple!" Sparrow quickly got off his horse and headed straight for the palace doors followed by his companions.

* * *

"No." Raven kept her distance away from Apple, "It's not safe for you to be here. You belong in Znada, and, I don't."

"I'm not leaving without you." Apple insisted, "No more secrets, no more hiding. We're sisters. No more turning backs. Just trust."

"Trust? Trust?" Raven faced Apple with rage, her Crystal Palace shaking, "You couldn't even trust me when I said you shouldn't marry someone you just met."

"Sparrow loves me." Apple retorted, "So much that he was willing to prove you innocent. Right now he's taking care of the Kingdom for me, for_ us_. Raven, please, I know all of this was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you too hard. I should've listened to you and should have gotten your side of the story. But I need you to come home with me and bring Light back to Znada!"

"I CAN'T!" In rage, an amount of Magical Energy erupted from Raven's body and accidentally shot Apple right in the heart!

"APPLE!" Sparrow rushed over to Apple's side and caught her just as she fainted and all her hair was turning grey.

Raven stood in fear not only because of her sister but also of the presence Prince Sparrow's search party. Suddenly, one of Duchess' bodyguards readied his crossbow and aimed an arrow at Raven! But before the arrow could even reach her, she unknowingly blasted it to ashes.

"Hold fire!" Sparrow commanded, but both of Duchess' bodyguards ignored him as they kept firing arrows at Raven who kept incinerating them with her Magic.

"Leave, me, ALONE!" Raven couldn't held unto her anger anymore. A large wave of magical energy rippled everywhere and struck Nevermore, causing his eyes to glow in a violet hue. The entire palace began to shake as the human-sized dragon grew into a ginormous height. His warm friendly features turn into that of a savage beast.

The entire search party began fighting the newly-transformed dragon while the Queen stood behind it in fear. Nevermore began breathing fire and swiping away any guard that was getting close to his creator, as if he was literally protecting her.

"Wait he's harmless!" Maddie cried but was pulled away to safety by one of the guards.

While the rest of the search party was busy throwing weapons at the beast, Duchess' bodyguards found an open spot where they shot their arrows at Raven. The arrows missed her by an inch... but now they've done it. In anger, Raven's eyes glowed dark violet as her two attackers were lifted into the air by a magical energy force that was slowly squeezing the life out of them.

"No! Stop!" Sparrow cried as he handed his unconscious fiance to Daring, "Raven you're not a Monster! Don't let your anger consume you."

Raven's eyes stopped glowing as realization dawned her; All her life she's been trying to protect others from her magic, and here she was taking away the lives of two people. She has become the one thing she didn't want to become; a Monster.

In guilt, she let go of the bodyguards, but one of them was not finished with her yet. Before he could even shoot Raven, Sparrow was able to stop him, but the arrow shot through the crystal chandelier hanging above the roof. The chandelier crashed on top of Nevermore, knocking the Dragon down as well as its creator. The last thing Raven saw was her sister. Then, the world turned black...


	7. True Love?

As soon as Raven opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room. As she got up, her head still aching from the impact, she dashed to the nearest window, only to stop unexpectedly. To her horror, both her hands were chained to the floor. Yet she was able to take a good look at the window.

"What have I done?" Raven stared in horror as storm cloud loomed above Znada and the entire ground was covered in ominous thorny plants. She sat down in guilt, not noticing the cracks appearing on both sides of her chains as she dwells on the happy memories she once shared with her sister...

* * *

_Little Raven and Little Apple playing outdoors when Apple suddenly tripped and was rolling down towards a rocky path. Luckily, Raven used her Magic to make a giant flower appear, thus cushioning Apple's fall._

* * *

_On some nights, the two would sneak out to watch the stars. Little Raven played Connect-the-Stars with her Magic. Little Apple held onto her hand and began playing as well. The two giggled upon seeing themselves sparkling in the starry sky._

* * *

_In their bedroom, Little Raven was doing a shadow puppet show for her little sister. But instead of using her hands, the shadow dog and dove were dancing by themselves... as if by Magic._

* * *

_Little Raven conjured up make-shift trampolines for her sister to jump on. Suddenly, she began to fall..._

_"APPLE!"_

* * *

Apple woke up in alarm and found herself lying in her bedroom bed.

"Apple!" Maddie rushed over to her friend's side and gave her a hug, "Oh thank goodness. We thought you'd never wake up."

Apple glanced behind Maddie's shoulder and noticed every staff in the castle sighing in relief. Even the whole search party was there, especially Sparrow.

"Sparrow." Apple felt dizzy and fell back on her bed. Sparrow quickly ran to her side and held her hand, "We, need t-to talk."

"Can you leave us for a moment?" Sparrow asked. The staff nodded and left with the search party. Both Maddie and Daring look back at Apple with worry for a moment before closing the door behind them, although Daring's expression looked more serious than Maddie's. Once they were gone, Sparrow gave Apple a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry about your sister. If there's anything I could do to make all of this go away..."

"There, is." Apple weakly replied, "True Love. That's the only way to break the curse on Znada. And on me. Darkness can only be warmed by the light born from the pureness of the heart; True Love. It's the only way. Nothing else."

For a moment, everything was quiet. Then Sparrow start leaning towards Apple as she closed her eyes in anticipation. And just when his lips was inches away from hers...

"Is it?" Sparrow chuckled as he stared at the darkened skies through the window and plucked a flower from a vase, "It's not easy being the youngest when your eldest sibling has a 100% chance of claiming the throne. Your sister was quite, tempting and too reclusive for my taste. And you, my Dear Apple, was so desperate for love that courting you into marriage was a piece of cake. However, due to the circumstances of the Kingdom, I'm afraid there's only one thing to do." With a smirk, he crushed the rose with his hand.

"No!" In a haste of getting up, Apple accidentally tumbled off her bed and fell on the floor.

"It's a shame that I have to cancel our engagement," Sparrow taunted as he heads for the door, "but there are dire measures I have to take care off before my coronation."

"You'll never get away with this." Apple glared.

"I already have." Sparrow smugly replied before slamming the door behind him.

Apple tried in vain to get up and go after him, but it was as if an invisible force was pulling her down and draining the life out of her. But the worst part of all was that realization struck her; why didn't she listen to her sister?

* * *

At the same time, the Royals from the different kingdoms were all gathered in the Ballroom showing worry faces as they discuss about the current predicament of Znada. In the midst of this, Maddie sat quietly in a corner as a maid was pouring her tea. Just as she was about to take a sip, the doors flew open and all eyes turned to a crestfallen Sparrow. Four sad words that came out of his mouth was enough to make Maddie drop her tea.

"Princess Apple is... dead."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror, some dipped their head in condolence. Maddie buried her face in her hands as the maid and Earl Grey comforted her. Sparrow sat on a chair as he was bombarded with questions;

"What happened?"

"How could this be?"

"What will become of Znada?"

"I couldn't save her from Queen Raven's curse," Sparrow spoke as he looked at his hands, "but at least we got to say our marriage vows... before she died in my arms."

Everyone in the room became quiet as the court of Znada approached Sparrow.

"By decree of the Court, and for the sake of Princess Apple, we proclaim you King of Znada." The Bishop proclaimed.

"With a heavy heart, I sentence Queen Raven to death for murder and treason." Sparrow proclaim, not showing the elated side of his sullen face.

Everyone roared in agreement. All but one prince who secretly snucked out of the Ballroom with a look of doubt on his face.

* * *

**Okay, for this chapter, some of the Royals in the Ballroom resembles the staff of Ever After High.**


	8. Sacrifice

Raven could hear voices approaching her cell, multiple voices. Tensed, the glowing cracks on her chains widened until a burst of light enveloped the entire room.

Once the guards entered the room, the young Queen was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a big hole on the wall and what remained of her chains laid scattered on the floor.

* * *

_What do you even know about love?_ Nothing. That's what.

How could she have made the biggest mistake in her life? How could she have been blind? How could she have been foolish? How could she not believe her sister? Her regrets weren't about falling for the wrong prince, but they were about hurting her sister, the closest family she ever have.

She thought back to all those years ago when their parents locked the Castle gates and prohibited the girls from going out. She also remembered the times she asked Raven to play with her. Her sister would often give her meaningless excuses like studying the law and practicing her manners. In truth, she was only trying to protect her.

"Apple!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She wearily opened her eyes. They widened at the familiar Royal looking down at her with worry.

"Daring?" Apple blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hang in there. I got you." Daring carefully carried Apple in his arms before laying her on her bed. He noticed she was cold, so he went to the fireplace and lit up a couple of fire-wood.

Apple could feel the warmth being rekindled inside of her. But it was a different kind of warmth, not coming from the fireplace.

She thought back to the Ballroom when Daring kept bumping into her. She thought of the many complaints princesses might think of him whenever he steps on their toes. She soon realized how cruel she was considering he carried her to bed and lit up a fire for her.

"What did he do to you?" Daring asked.

"I..." She paused to process his words, "_He?_"

"Sparrow." He clarified, "What did he do to you? I thought he..."

"I, I was wrong about him." Apple looked down in guilt, "I thought he was the one. I thought True Love would break the curse, but... I was wrong. I should have listened to my sister. This whole mess happened because of me. I thought I knew True Love, but I don't."

"Then why did you go?" Apple looked up at Daring curiously, "If you don't know a thing about Love, then why risk going after your sister?"

Before Apple could think it over, a strong wind blew her bedroom windows open. Daring went over to close them, until something, or someone, caught his eyes, "Is that your sister?"

Apple peered at the window, eyes widening at what she saw.

Strong winds blew, tearing off rooftops and uprooting trees. Strong waves were causing boats to bump into one another. Lighting struck the ground. In the middle of the calamity was Raven who was trying to find her way out of the destruction she was creating.

Worried about her sister, she got out of bed and made her way towards the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daring asked as she poked her head out the window.

"Raven! Raven!" Apple cried, but her call fell on deaf ears. She leaned forward, only to completely fall out of the window!

"Apple!" Without thinking, Daring flung himself out the window and slid after Apple. Just when he caught her in time did he realize they were falling off the roof!

Just when they were about to fall into their doom, a blur appeared out of nowhere and caught the two Royals on his back.

"Nevermore!" Apple cried with glee at the same time relieved to see her old dragon friend safe and flying. Daring, meanwhile, was alarmed to see him, "It's okay. He's a friend."

"Raven!" Despite the strong wind, Sparrow was able to catch the young Queen's attention.

"Sparrow, you have to let me go. Its the only way everyone will be safe." Raven begged, "Take care of them for me. Take care of my sister."

"You sister," Sparrow looked sullen, "she's already dead, all because of _**you**_."

Those words stung Raven. As she fell on her knees and mourned her "dead" sister, the calamity around her seized. Once it did, everyone went outside, only to witness Sparrow walking towards Raven with a sword in hand.

Once Nevermore landed on the ground, Apple didn't hesitate to rush to her sister's side upon seeing Sparrow raise his sword at her, no matter how much she was turning _stiff_...

Sparrow brought down his sword, but it shattered once Apple came between it and Raven. A ripple of energy knocked Sparrow to the ground. Feeling the energy, Raven turned around, her eyes widened at the crystal statue before her.

"**APPLE!**"


	9. Happily Ever After

Raven threw her arms around her now-crystallized sister and cried. Everyone else who witnessed the young princess' sacrifice bowed their heads and mourned. All was silent.

As Raven kept of weeping, small purple cracks began to form on the Princess until they enveloped her in a flashing light. Raven looked up, eyes widening as the light faded, revealing her sister, smiling and in the flesh.

Happy to see each other, the two sisters embraced. Once they did, the buildings strucked by lighting rebuild themselves, the thorns turned into blossoming vines and the Palace Garden was restored to its former glory.

"You risked your life to save me." Raven said as the sisters held hands.

"Of course I did." Apple smiled, "I love you."

Maddie was so happy that she hugged almost everyone in the Palace, even the Royals. Daring smiled as well, even as Nevermore wrapped his tail on his shoulder.

The moment was interrupted by a familiar groan. Sparrow just got up and was wearily rubbing his head.

"Apple?" He turned his surprise head at the Princess, "But she cursed your heart."

"The only cursed heart around here is _yours_." Apple replied firmly. She turns around... but not before punching Sparrow into the water, much to the delight of the spectators.

Once again, the two sisters embraced, not planning to let go of one another.

* * *

It was another beautiful day for everyone in Znada. Well, almost everyone, considering a certain traitorous Prince was being shipped back to his homeland to receive his punishment.

"This is an outraged!" Duchess protested as a group of guards were leading her into a ship, "I demand to see the Queen!"

"I have a message from the Queen." Maddie, who was riding Nevermore, swooped down and produced a scroll, "Henceforth, Znada will no longer do any business with Rattle Town."

"Razzleton!" Duchess protested as she was being led away.

* * *

Nevermore flew into the Palace Gardens where it was filled by the Royals, the people of Znada and the Wonderlandians.

"Royal Advisor reporting for duty!" Maggie saluted Apple before being hugged by her Grandfather.

Apple shook her head in amusement before turning her gaze at her sister.

With a wave of her hand, Raven made the flowers bloom into gigantic blossoms and created fireworks in the sky which exploded into butterflies. She also levitated a few instruments, causing them to play a tune that got the entire crowd dancing.

"Queen Raven." Daring bowed.

"You can call me Raven." The Queen replied.

"Umm… Yes, well…" Daring cleared his throat before stepping aside, revealing a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses who suddenly caught Raven's interest, "This is my younger brother, Prince Dexter of Chastica."

"H-hi." Dexter nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Hi." Raven replied almost awkwardly.

"Sooo… wanna dance?" Dexter asked.

Apple pushed her sister forward, urging her to accept his invitation. Raven shot her sister an amused look before allowing Dexter to lead her in a Waltz.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" Daring bowed only to trip into Apple's arms.

"Yes you may, Good Sir." Apple giggled before dragging him to dance.

And they all lived Happily Ever After… For now. ;-)

**The End is Just The Beginning**


End file.
